Brooding Love
by Christiana Copeland-Reso
Summary: When Gangrel invites Clarissa (his maid) to come along with The Brood, to wrestle, Clarissa who is dating Edge learns the happiness you can find from being in love and fame but also learns about the prices you pay. Will the two make it or will thier love
1. Brooding Love- -Chapter 1

I stood watching out of the dark stained glass window, looking to see if I saw headlights but unfortunately I didn't. It was dark and rainy. My ride, Jason Reso, a.k.a. Christian wasn't here yet. Soon though I knew he would be. Anyhow, I sighed and resumed sweeping the floor. I am a servant to Luna and Gangrel, so when my friends come, I leave for the day. "Lazy one, continue!" Gangrel roared as he came into the room in his usual puffy shirt and hideous looking pants. "Master, I apologize, I mean no disservice to you or Mistress Luna." I said falling to my knees praying he'd make note of how sorry I was. The last time I'd stood watching out of the dark stained glass window, looking to see if I saw headlights I'd received such a hit, I had a black and blue for a month. "It is forgiven. Jason is a little late tonight. Before I ask you to stop, Will You get me my goblet? Fill it half way. Then please stop, you need not work anymore this night." I went into the kitchen and filled his goblet and brought it back. "Thank You." He said once I brought it back. "May we speak as friends, not foes? I wish to speak to you about your life. Are you happy as my servant?" Gangrel asked. Is anyone happy being a servant to someone? I thought to myself. I noticed his finger was tracing the rim of his goblet. This signal meant he was quite serious. "I aim to please, sir, you're too good to me and I can find no other work that suits me as this job does." I said. "I have searched once, but the job was not as good as this. I like my work here, Master Gangrel." He smiled bearing his vampire like teeth. "I am pleased that you like your work here. I enjoy having you here although Luna does not. Which is why I keep you. Because I like you. Tell me, child, have you ever wrestled before?" "Yes, Master! I have been trained by Edge and Christian." I said, a little over excited. "I am sorry Master for my outburst." He laughed and oh what a happy sound it was when he does. "Don't be sorry! I leave tomorrow for Toronto. Luna is ill, she'll be staying. Perhaps you can come. Be a valet for the Brood and myself. Would you like that, my dear servant?" I looked at the floor. "Look at me, not the floor. The floor isn't going. You are." He snapped. "Yes, sir. I'd love to go." I said finally. "Good. Well, Jason is here. You are dismissed. Tell him of your good fortune. Good bye, I will see you tomorrow." He said. "Good night, sir. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank You!" And I ran out the door.  
  
Christian was waiting for me and I must have looked like I was insane because he ran out of the car into the rain and took me by my shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you all right?" Christian asked. "Yes! Oh my god, yes. I'm going to go to Toronto with you. Tomorrow. I'm coming. Christian…I'm sorry if I scared you…oh I'm so happy." I said, gripping his arms. As I went to say something else a crack of thunder went across the sky. "Let's go." He said. "We'll talk in the car." And with that we went into his car and he shut off the radio. "How did that come about?"   
"He, Gangrel, he asked me about it and I said yes. That was all." I answered. Christian smiled and said, "Adam will be surprised." "Don't tell him! Let him see me tomorrow. That will make him happy, won't it?" I exclaimed. He nodded and didn't say anything else the rest of the way. "I'll pick you up at 3, okay? See you tomorrow." "Bye Jason." I said. I'd never used his real name before and I think it scared the hell out of him too. I had always called him Christian. Jason looked at me. "You need a name." he put in. "How about Christiana?" I asked. "Copeland Reso." he added. "You could be our sister! Although it'll be hard to act like Adam's sister since you guys are dating but I think it also could be easy too. But I like that name …Christiana. I gotta pack so I'll see you at 3. Good night." He said thinking about it a moment. "Bye, Jason." I said quickly. And then I ran into my apartment.  
It was dark as usual and I didn't turn on the light, I just went into my room and went into the closet to pick out some of my stuff that I was bringing with me. I pulled out my suitcase and threw it on my bed. I missed Adam he was up in Alberta with his mom, who was sick. She usually is in Orangeville but she was visiting with Adam's aunt. (Alberta is 3 hours away from quebec, where I was. Toronto is 5 hours away.) I didn't realize he'd come home to see me. I thought about the day he'd left. I had been so upset, I'd begged him to stay, I even cried. I hated to stay in the apartment alone. I didn't even like it. Anyway, I hadn't seen him sitting in the kitchen because as I said, there was no light on. I picked out my clothes carefully. First the dress Adam had bought me. I loved the dress, it was all black and it just looked nice on me. Then some shorts, shirts, underwear, pajamas, lotion-- all sorts of things and finally on top, I placed a picture of me, Jason and Adam. I smiled looking at it. And then some tears fell. At this moment, All I wanted was Adam. It was late and I was scared. Of what, I don't know. I closed my bag and went in the kitchen. I didn't need to cry, but I did.   
Still crying, over a lonely heart, I looked in the fridge and cursed under my breath because I had nothing good. As I was bending down grabbing something, someone came up behind me and circled his arms around my torso. Saying a silent prayer I flipped the 'intruder' over my hip as Adam had taught me. I was congratulating myself thinking about how proud Adam would be of me when I would tell him But then I heard him groan. I looked down and fell to her knees by his side. "Oh my god, Adam... I am so sorry, I thought you were a robber and that you were, you know, oh my god…Adam!" my voice trailed off. He looked at me and pulled me down next to him. "Ouch." I said. He rubbed his back where I had slammed him. "I'm quite proud you could do that so well." He said. I smiled. "I'm sorry." He wiped my tears away. "It's okay." He said. "How's your mother?" I asked. "She's feeling better, she's the one who told me that I should come to see you before I leave for Toronto." He said linking my fingers into his. I decided to be dramatic and I began to cry and I ran into the bedroom.   
He staggered to his feet after me as I ran down the hall. I could hear him sigh and he heard my pathetic sobs coming from our large bedroom. He made his way down the hall and saw me thrown across the bed, my head cradled in my hands. He pushed the door open and slid on the end of our bed with me. He took me in his arms and I cried against his chest. Any excuse to be close to him. My Edge, my Adam. "Oh Adam, I hate it here so much. You leave me here and I go to work everyday and I never ever see you and now you're here and I hurt you and then you're leaving again tomorrow. Adam, it's not fair!" I wept. I was thinking I could easily get an Oscar for my performance. "Shhhh. It's okay. I'm here now you don't have to cry. It's all right,my girl, please don't do this to me." I looked up at him and I curled up next to him. "Please stay." I asked. He looked at me and I fell asleep in his arms.   
I couldn't believe it when it was dawn and he woke me up with a kiss and brushed the hair out of my eyes. I smiled at him not believing this blond haired god was really here. "Don't leave me." I said sleepily. "I'm sorry, baby, I can't stay." Adam said. "Where did you sleep?" I asked. "The couch. You were out cold and I didn't want to disturb you." I looked at him and he gave me another kiss. "I've gotta get ready." I nodded, "Can I help?" I asked.   
"Yes." He said sadly.   
Then I laughed. Adam gave me an odd look.   
"You know, Gangrel invited me last night."   
He stared. "What did you tell him?"   
I looked and asked, "What do you think I said?"  
"Yes?" he asked.  
I nodded and he sat on the bed next to me and turned me to face him. "Why didn't you tell me?"   
"Because." I answered flirtatiously.   
"Seriously, Clarissa. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because I wanted to surprise you." I put my hands on his shoulders. "A job well done, eh?" I asked.   
"Oh yes. Definitely. Did you know, you're one hell of an actress?" He asked, laughing. "Oh, thank you." As I went to say something else but he cut me off with a kiss. "And you're one hell of a kisser too, did you know that?" I asked. He laughed and said; "I'm Adam Copeland, I'm one hell of a good everything. But enough, we've got to get ready to go. Jason will be here at 3 to get us." I smiled and stepped out of bed.  
  
  



	2. Brooding Love- -Chapter 2

The traveling to Toronto wasn't bad, I slept most of the way, but while I was awake, Edge and Gangrel told me there are 5 virtues I must learn: Patience, Dedication, Respect, Individuality and Tolerance. adam laughed after he said 'Patience' because I have none. "You'll have to learn." Gangrel said, quietly. At 4:30, we got there because Jason had come at 12:00. We got to the arena and we stepped out of the car. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes." I murmured carrying my bag. The 3 went into their dressing rooms and I stood around stupidly. Jason poked his head out of the door, "Hey...you don't have a dressing room do you? Come on, I'm almost done. All I have to do is put my shirt on and you've seen me without my shirt before." So I walked in. The room was big and spacius. "Nice." I commented. "Yeah, you could say that. Wait until you've been here a year. You'll get sick of them." I saw as he pulled on his shirt that he had a scar down his back. It was at least 4 inches. "What is this scar from?" I asked. "Oh, I got that as a little kid. I was scratching back on a tree, you know how to do that right?" I nodded. I'd often done that myself. "And there was a nail on there and one day I got caught on it and I didn't realize it and I got a huge scratch. I had 13 stiches. And thats what's left." he told me. "Ouch." I said. He handed me a black puffy shirt like his; we're almost the same size, except I'm shorter. I'm 5'7 to his 5'10. "You've got to wear this. And you've a black skirt, right?" he told me changing the subject. I nodded and pulled it out. Within minutes we were perfect visions in black. "You look cool." He said. "Thank you." I answered. "You'll be initiated tonight. Do you know what you've got to do?" "No Jay, tell me." I said. "People believe we 3 are vampires, which we allow them to believe. Now you will have to act as one too." Jay told me. "You must address Edge and I as 'Brother' and Gangrel as 'Sire' or 'Master'. Gangrel is going to give you his goblet so you will drink the red stuff-Blood- put of it. You have to drink it all because if you don't you will be rejected. Okay?"   
"Okay." I said.   
"Nervous?" he asked again.  
"Nope, not at all."  
"Good."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just before the lights went out, Edge kissed me on the head. "You'll come out through the flames as soon as we say your name, Christiana, and you'll begin your initiation process. I'll see you." I nodded still feeling the sensation through out my body whenever he kissed me. "Bye." I said. He waved and then he followed Christian and Gangrel out to the ring. The lights go out and peoples eyes struggle to pierce through the descending darkness. A moment later you hear thousands of voices, all speaking at once in unintelligible whispers. You look toward the stage just it time to see the first flicker of fire, it starts of small, but soon builds in both speed and intensity, it races around the cold metal platform marking off a rectangle of fire. The flames lap at the darkness as the first bit of blond hair can been seen rises forth from amidst the raging inferno. Next comes the eyes masked in dark glasses, the medieval shirt that hangs about his shoulders, and serving as a backdrop for the jewel encrusted chalice that he clutches at his midriff, filled with the red substance, I'd soon be drinking. This is Gangrel. Then the velvet pants and lastly the black leather boots are in view; he steps from the Ring of Fire and pauses at the aisle. Here from with in a corridor shrouded in mists come two dark figures, each with long blond hair as well, they take their rightful positions in flanking their gothic leader, then as a unit they move to the ring. The vampiric warrior pauses at the steps whilst his brethren take to the high ground perching upon the ropes, and await for the conclusion of the macabre ritual, taking a long drink from his goblet. But not finishing it. Gangrel pauses moments before letting the blood red fluid erupt forth form his betwixt lips in a great crimson cloud. Lastly he too joins his fellow Brood members, Edge and Christian in the ring so that the mayhem may begin. They wait until it is silent and Edge and Christian look to Gangrel. "We've a surprise for you all tonight." Gangrel spoke. "We're initiating a new member to the Brood. Her name is Christiana. In fact here she comes." All 3 look towards where Gangrel came out. The arena again goes dark and the audience, is silent again. The music plays and I step out wearing my black attire and a pair of sunglasses. I have my hair tyed back and i had my hands behind my back. I came out from the flames and I look out at my brothers and my sire. They nod and I walk down toward the ring. Edge and Christian sat on the bottom rope to make it easier for me to come in. I nod becasue I am not allowed to speak to them yet. Only Gangrel may I speak to first. I took off my sunglasses revealing my brown eyes. Gangrel motioned I should kneel down before him and I did. "Lady Christiana, I ask of you, will you drink from the cup and join us?" "Sire, I am unworthy, but if you want me to join you, than yes, I shall." I said. Gangrel smiled and offered me the cup. I took it in trembling hands and I drank the bitter tasting stuff. I made sure it was finished. I held the cup toward him. He looked and showed it to Christian and then Edge and showed it to the audience. They screamed for me. I looked down at the ground. "Arise, My Lady." Gangrel spoke. I stood up and looked at the floor, like Edge told me to do and said, "Welcome." I looked up and smiled. I had done it. I became a member of the Brood. "Sire, Thank You for giving me the chance to join." I said. Edge and Christian came over and embraced me. "Sister, welcome." They said. I hugged them back. Gangrel came over to me and opened his arms. I looked at Christian, who nodded and I embraced him. "Welcome." I nodded. And after this, Edge And Christian escorted me to the back.   
When I got there, I sat with Edge. "Brother…" I laughed. "Ha!" "It is funny isn't it?" Edge asked. "Yeah, especially since we're really going out, now I have to consider you my brother!" "Black looks good on you!" he said after a minute. "When can we leave?" I asked. "Now," Edge began. "Now. I have a surprise for you." I smiled. "Let's go then!"   



	3. Brooding Love- - Chapter 3

In The Hotel  
Here," said adam in the hotel room we were sharing with Christian and Gangrel. (Don't worry there were 4 beds, we weren't sleeping together!) "These are for you." "Thank you," I said. And then I carefully took off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a pair of real Sapphire stud earrings. I was born in so September so that is my birthstone. I was speechless. I stared at the earrings. "They're…beautiful! Thank you so much!" I got up and gave Edge the biggest kiss ever. He put his arms around my waist and said, "They look good on you." I commented, "I feel awful, Adam, I have nothing to give you in return." "It's okay, just you being with me is enough." Not knowing what to say, I just positioned myself that I could lean on him and he'd stroke my hair like he usually will do when he's sick.  
The following night on Heat, I had my first match against Ivory. It was for the Women's championship. One night there and I had a match. I was quite nervous and Edge asked what I was going to wear. "A pair of black tights, that hideous shirt, and the pair of boots with the Brood symbol on it." I said rolling my eyes. "This isn't your choice is it?" Edge asked. "No." I scowled. "Gangrel's." Edge sighed and said, "Here wear this." It was the long coat he always wore without fail. "It's too long for me." I said. "So? It doens't matter. Wear what you want." he told me. So I decided to wear black jeans and the uniform shirt. A much as I hated it, i wore it.   
Pretty soon the Brood music played and through the fire you see me and Edge and Chirstian. And as I walked out, I was wearing the coat. Edge and Christian came to ringside with me. "Good luck, Christiana." Edge said to me. I nodded at my brothers. Then I looked across at Ivory. "Come on bitch, hit me." she screamed at me. First, I took off Edge's coat and handed it to him. I decided that I was going to annoy her. After that I began to work on Ivory. She ran at me and I moved so that she ran into the turn buckle. "You think you're great, bitch, a hotshot? Lets go." she sneered. We grappled and I turned her behind me, so that her face was toward the floor. and then I fell. The Impaler is a great move. That was my only movement to begin with. I went for a pin, but I only got a 2 count on her. Then she dug her nails into my face. I didn't even yell, although I heard Edge yell at her, "Come on, bitch, she can't take so much more than that!" She made a face at him and it gave me the chance I needed to pull an another Impaler on her. "1!-2!-3!" Earl Hebner and the fans yelled. After that I stood up strieght, and I looked up in the stands and then I fell to my knees. I had succeeded and became Women's Champion. Edge and Christian came in the ring and helped me to my feet. Earl handed me the belt and I held it up. I grasped it to my chest as Christian did with his Light Heavyweight Championship. He still had it but had not defended for like 4 months. The people cheered me and I left the ring. "You did it!" Edge said, embracing me. I smiled and Christian hugged me. "I'm tired." I said gripping on to Christian's arm. Gangrel came over and said, "Why aren't you wearing what I told you to wear?" I looked up at him and said, "I didn't want to, Sire." The Titan Tron was showing Gangrel as we spoke. The fans were booing him. "You didn't want to? I don't care!" And he went to hit me but Christian grabbed Gangrel's arm. "You are not going to hit her. I will not let you and niether is Edge. You are going to congraduate her and walk away." Gangrel did just that and walked away. I looked at him. "You spoke." Edge said. Jason shrugged. The fans cheered 'Christian! Christian!' "Thank you, brother." I said outside. He laughed. "You're welcome, sister." Shortly there after, we left.  
3 Days Later  
Jason and I were trying to concoct something for dinner since we didn't have much of anything. He was a good cook, but I was horrible. "Clarissa, get me the salt." he barked.  
I grabbed the salt.   
"Pepper!  
I grabbed the pepper.  
"Chicken!"  
I grabbed it and handed it to him.  
"Oregeno!"  
Edge looked up. "We don't have anymore--you dumped all of it on the pizza last time, remember?" "Damn!" he cursed. "And now its snowing and we've got at least 5 inches so we can't go out." "I will and I can." Adam said, getting his coat. I looked at him. "Please don't go, you're going to get hurt." I begged. He put his hand in mine and with his free hand stroked my face and said,   
"Baby, I'll be fine. Trust me."   
"Promise me! Promise me you'll come home and you'll be fine."  
"I promise." And then he left.   
Half an hour later, while setting the table we received a phone call.   
"Hello?" I asked wiping my hands off.  
"Is this Christiana Copeland Reso?"   
"Yes, it is. Who is this?"  
"Ummm, this is Ginger from Manitoba General Hospital." I looked over at Christian. He came over and gripped my shoulder. Ginger continued.   
"Adam Copeland was just checked in a few minutes ago. He was in an accident. Aparently he skidded on a piece of ice and hit a pole. He doesn't seem to be seriously hurt, just in shock and he's just unconscious right now. And he keeps moaning your name and Christian?"  
"We're his siblings." I said. "What room?"   
"He's in room…405."  
"Thank You!" I exclaimed and I hung up the phone. "Let's go." I said to Jason. We ran out the door and I cursed because we had to walk to the hospital. We ran in and I saw a nurse by the door. "Is he okay?" I asked. "I don't know." she told me. "You can go in and see him." "You go first, Jason." I stood by the door and watched. Jason sat on the chair and spoke. I only heard parts of what he was saying though. "adam, dude, we didn't need the oregno that bad... you had us worrying pretty bad, 'speially Clarissa, she was crying on the way...Wake Up! you're scaring me. Please...I love you Adam, you're my big bro, I need you. And if you won't get up for me, get up for the woman who loves you most." I turned and made sure he thought I wasn't listening. "All right, sis, you can go in." he wiped a tear away and I squeezed his hand.  
When I went in, I rubbed Edge's strong hand with my 'little fingers' as he calls them. Then I locked them in his. I didn't know what to say. But when I started, I couldn't stop. "You promised me you'd come home! You promised me!" I said at first. I was mad but then I began to cry. "Adam, please wake up! This is scaring me so much! I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" I cried. "Why am I saying this? You can't hear me!" I asked quietly. "Well, even if you can't hear me, I just have to tell you something. Adam, I Love You! I hope you can hear me becasue I want you to know, I love you with my whole entire being. I have nothing with out you! I am nothing with out you. Please, Adam, I love you!" I cried. I started to cry harder and rested my head on his chest. "I love you so damn much! I wish you knew…" Suddenly, I felt a hand running over my back and I heard, "How many times do I have to tell you, not to cry for me?" I lifted my head up and Adam sat looking at me. He smiled, and wiped away my tears. "Oh my god, How long have you been awake?" I asked. "A minute or so. I heard everything you said but didn't want to interrupt." He replied. "Is it true?" "Oh yes, Adam, it is, every word...I do love you, I've never loved anyone more than you. Do you feel the same? Please tell me." He looked at me.   
"Of course I love you."  
With those simple words I let more tears flow down my face and made Adam laugh. "Oh Clarissa, you make just the smallest thing into a huge dramatic thing." I looked up at him and he grinned. "Adam Copeland, you're going to be the death of me." I said. And he pulled me down to his face and kissed me. "I can't imagine being the death of you." Then I looked at him. "No, maybe you won't but your kisses sure will kill me." Again he kissed me. "So you want me to stop kissing you?"he asked. I shook my head. "No, don't ever stop kissing me. There is one thing I want." I told him. "Oh what do you want?" Adam asked. "I just want my oregano." He roared with laughter. "My girl, I knew there was a reason why I love you like I do." I smiled and laughed with him. Jason came in and laughed becasue we were. Within a few weeks, Adam was back in the ring and was ready to fight with Gangrel at anytime. At one point, Gangrel said to me, "The Brood is seperating. Stay on with me. We're going to make it a small ordeal." I had told Edge what he said and he told me to do what my heart told me. "I know you'll make the right choice, honey." Was all he'd tell me. Christian didn't tell me much else either. "You always make the right choice. I know you'll do that now." I stood dumbfounded. And so later, I aproached Gangrel in the hall and said, "I'm sorry. But I too, will be departing from the Brood. I am very sorry, Sire. But my heart is telling me to do something else and thats be with my best friends. I'm sorry." Gangrel stared at me and cursed and then the impossible--He hit me. "Be Gone!" he roared and I ran away holding my face. I ran into Jason's dressing room where he sat and I put my head on his lap. "Clarissa, what happened?" "Gangrel hit me." I cried. "It's all right." he said soothing me. "You'll be all right. I'll keep you safe as will Adam." I certainly hoped so.  
  



	4. Brooding Love Chapter 4

We were leaving that night and were headed to Richmond. In the van (we went with Matt and Jeff Hardy and thier valet, and my new best friend, Lita despie popular belief we all do get along.) I sat next to Adam. "Hey, Princess." he said into my ear. "Something wrong?" I looked out my window. And he touched my face where Gangrel had hit me and I flinched. "Look at me, Clarissa." I turned and looked at him. "Your face. What happened to your face?" he asked stroking my cheek. "Gangrel hit me." I said.   
Adam looked at me with disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I told Jason." I said quietly but fiercely. "I didn't tell you..."  
"Clarissa, Why? Why didn't you tell me?!" he asked again. His face was red. I'd never seen him so mad at me.   
"Becasue you had just become European Champion, why was I going to ruin your night?" I asked fighting tears. "Stop yelling at me! I'm not a child! I was so scared, but intead of coming to you to make you mad, I went to Jason because I wanted you to be happy! I didn't want to ruin your night!"  
He took my hands in his and looked at me. "I'm sorry." I looked away trying to pull my hands out of his. "Clarissa, please. I really am. But listen to me. I care about you and Jay more than I do this damn belt, if there is anything ever wrong again, come to me! Promise me, Clarissa." I promised.  
I woke up and noticed that I was in a hotel. The sun peeked in through the curtain, hitting Adam's blonde hair and I sat up a little bit and watched him sleep. One strand had somehow made its way into his face, but he didn't mind, and I didn't want to chance waking him to move it. Besides he looked kind of cool that way. I could see the dark circles under his eyes. Adam needed his sleep and he was sleeping so deeply. His whole body completely relaxed, breathing softly. His breath made the strand of hair move ever so slightly, tickling his nose, but he didn't even notice. I smiled and moved down a little bit and I moved closer to him. I think I fell back asleep for another 2 hours that way. Finally I woke up again. His hand began to twitch and I knew he was waking up. He buried his face into his pillow. Then he turned over and began stretching. I was silent as he did all this and my eyes followed his movements. He turned his face back toward me, hair still tickling his nose. "Hey." I said. "Hi." he said yawning. "Come here you." he opened his arms and I came closer to him. "Did you know," he said propping himself up on his elbow and with his free hand traced the side of my face, "you are a beautiful, talented, sweet lady?" I propped myself up on my elbow to look into his eyes and said, "What brought this on?" "Just your face looking into mine." he responded playing with my hair. I reached out and toyed around with the piece of blonde hair that had fallen. He stopped playing with my hair locked his fingers into mine and said, "We've got our first match without the being in the Brood tonight...are you nervous?" "No, Adam, not really. Actually I'm really psyched. Are you nervous?" I responded. "No. I am excited too. What about Jason? You think he's nervous?" he answered me. "Lets go ask him." I said. "No, no let him sleep, Clarissa." Adam said, sternly. "Okay." I said faking being upset. "What are you going to wear?" he asked me. "I don't know. Maybe that black puffy shirt..." I joked. "NO!" he laughed. "No," I said laughing with him. "I'm wearing my black tights with the ankh , Like Jason's and a t-shirt." "That will look great on you." He compliemented. "Thank You Very Much." I said. Adam laid back down and laid his head on me. "Play with my hair, babe? Just like you do when I'm sick." "Of course I will." I said. And So I did.   
  
Just in case you care, we won our matches. I continued my reign as Women's Champion, Edge as European Champ and Christian as Light Heavyweight Champ.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
6 months later, I was very popular with the guys like Adam said I would be. I was happy with my attention as were Edge and Christian, Adam and Jay. I didn't go by Christiana Copeland Reso anymore, I went by Clarissa. Also, I made damn sure they knew I wasn't their sister. Stephanie McMahon made the announcement herself. I stood next to her and as she always did, I clapped. With that tilt she does and the same facial expression. It made her laugh and I grinned. I found out I liked making people laugh and I had a knack for it. Edge and Christian were good at it too.   
Weeks later, I found someone else to make laugh. His name was Kurt Angle.   
"Hello!" I said when I first saw him. He was unpacking his red, white and blue bag. I had been walking to my dressing room and had seen his door was open.  
"Hello." he said shyly.  
"Are you Kurt Angle, the Olympic Gold medalist?" I asked.  
"My audience reconizes me! Come in, no need to stand in the hall." he laughed. So I walked in and I sat next to him.  
"I'm glad to meet you, Kurt Angle."  
"I'm glad to meet you too..."  
"Clarissa!" I finished. "Can we be friends? My other friends are Edge and Christian and they are brothers, for a while there they said I was thier sister. Well That was when we were all in the Brood. Stephanie found out different so now I'm not really thier sister, I'm actually Edge's girlfriend."  
Kurt was cracking up. "You're a funny little thing. I can tell you're friends with them you act like them and yes, I'll be your friend. It's true, it's true. You were in the Brood?"   
"Yes, I was in the Brood. Remember Christiana Copeland Reso?"  
"Yeah, I do." he said after a pause.  
"That was me."  
"Really? You look completely different...in a good way."  
Well it was true, I had dyed my hair to a lighter brown and I wore lots of bright colors. I never shrouded myself in black anymore. Well ocasionally I wore black but not completely.   
"Thank you." I said happily. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I gotta run. See ya."   
"Hey wait! Clarissa?" he asked quizzically.   
"Yeah, Kurt?" I asked. "Accompany me to the ring? I'm going against Chris Jericho."  
"Sure, Kurt!" I answered. When is your match?"  
"In 10 minutes."   
"I'll meet you here in 5 minutes." I said and ran to change. I decided to wear a pair of blue bellbottoms, a shirt with an American flag on it. My shoes were white. I sprayed red hair stuff into my hair and so I had red highlights. And what else? That was it. I ran out to meet Kurt and he greeted me. "You look great." he said. "Did you dress up like that for me or for your country?" "Both, Kurt, becasue I love my country and I love my American Hero." I answered. He laughed. "We're going to be great friends." he told me. "Good!" I told him.   
When his music played, He went out and put his arms up and red, white and blue fireworks came up. I did the Stephanie applaude thing. He turned my way and extended his arm and I accepted it. "Thank you." he said. "You're welcome." I said. He put his foot on the bottom rope to let me in and then he took a microphone. "Hello Sacramento, California!!!!!" he said. The fans cheered for thier unknown hero. "My name is Kurt Angle! And you all know this beautiful diva, Clarissa." The fans screamed really loud for me. I applauded them. "Clarissa," Kurt said. I looked at him. "Please for your own safety..." I nodded and Again he stepped on the bottom rope to let me out of the ring. "Good luck!" I said. After I said that, Chris Jericho, came out and told Kurt that he should shut the hell up and began to tell him how much of a skank he thought I was, (backstrage we get along fine) and he was surprised when I speared him. (to spear someone is to tackle them pretty much.) Kurt looked at me. Jericho said, "Wanna go handicap? You and Angle, and me. I'll beat both your asses." he told me. "Let's go." I said. I told kurt and he was pleased. Edge and Christian were sitting at the announcers table and were watching me. I pull off my white heels. I couldn't wrestle wearing those. There was no way. Jericho looked over at me and tried to come at me first but recieved another spear. Then Kurt beat him a bit and then I pulled out a diving moonsault and the Swanton Bomb. Angle just stared at this. He and the rest of the world had never seen this side of me with all my aerodynamic moves. Finally I pulled an Impaler allowing Kurt to get a pin and the win. Kurt hugged me and I hugged him back. "Thank you!" he said. "You're so welcome." I responded. Edge through my shoes back in the ring. I made a face and tossed them back. I mouthed, "You're the boyfriend, carry me." He laughed and I stepped out of the ring and Edge picked me up. Kurt followed us and we all spoke at the same time. Kurt, Edge and Christian all began to get along very well. We all exchanged cell numbers and home numbers. After being in Sacramento we had to go to Seattle. It was a 18 hour trip so we decided to drive and get along better. I told them we could use my new van so we could fit our stuff. "If ya'll have cds with you, hold them and I'll play them." I told them. Last minute, Essa Rios's formet valet and now Hardy Boyz manager, Lita (Amy Dumas) asked if I had any more room for her. "Sure. You can sit up front." I told her. "No let me sit behind you, sit with Adam." she asked. "You like Jason, don't you?" I asked as I put Adam's bag in the back. "Nope. I like Jeff Hardy right now." she told me. "Cool." I said. "Jeff is cute. But I like Matt better. No offense." "None taken." She laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You guys tired?" I asked looking into the rearview mirror. All I saw were Jason and Kurt wearily shaking thier heads yes and Adam was all ready asleep. Amy said, she was fine. I pulled off at a hotel and we rented rooms. "We'll meet at 10 a.m out here." I told them. Adam and Jay were going to share a room (there were two beds.) Kurt got his own room and Amy and I shared a room. "I'll call okay?" Amy said to them. THe guys went in thier rooms and Amy and I in ours. Before I went in Adam took my arm and asked me to stay outside a minute. Jason Amy and Kurt said good night to each other and left us (adam and I) alone. He didn't say a word but he just kissed me. "I love you." was all he said. That's all he needed to say to make me happy.   
"I Love you too." I said putting my arms around his neck. "Promise me something." he said holding me near him. "I promise you the world." I said. "Promise me, you'll marrry me around Christmas when we have off." Adam said putting a ring on my hand.  
"I promise." I said smiling. "Good." Adam said yawning, "Get some sleep." He kissed me one more time and then went into his room. "Amy!" I said when I got in the room. "Amy! You're never going to believe this!"   



	5. Brooding Love- -Chapter 5

"What?" she asked. "What's wrong?" I held out my hand, and on it you see a diamond and 2 sapphires around it. "Oh my god!" she squealed. "You and he are..." I nodded. "Be my maid of honor?" I asked. "Yes of course!" she said. "I'm so happy for you. Was he on one knee?" I shook my head. "No he was holding me near him. Which was fine for me." I told her. I sat down on the bed next to her and we stayed up talking about the wedding. What colors I'd like and stuff. Amy wrote it down so I could show Adam when we had a minute. "Oh i got the storyline thing from Vince today. It only has the Hardyz." Amy told me. "Well, what does he have for you now?" I asked her. "For me, Matt and I hook up." she said scanning the paper. "Jeff gets jalous and to piss me off goes and asks Trish Stratus out but she says no. " I laughed so much that I was crying my eyes out. "God, just what you need," I laughed. "Yeah, 2 crazy guys after me." Amy said. Amy and I spent a lot of the time talking and then we fell asleep.  
  
At 9:45 am I called Kurt, and then Adam and Jay. Adam picked up.   
"Hello?" he sounded like death warmed over.  
"Hi, Adam." I said sweetly. "Time to get up."  
"Okay...I'm still tired though."   
"I'm sorry, honey, I am too." I said.  
"Are we going to tell everyone at breakfast?" he asked me.   
"Yes, lets do that. Does Jason know?"  
"Yeah. He's my best man. Does Amy know?"   
"Yes, she's my maid of honor."  
"Cool." he said. "You know, I only dreamed about you last night. I dreamed all about our wedding and just us." As he told me all about his dream I smiled and then I told him,  
"Look I have to get dressed. We'll talk at breakfast." "Okay, see ya." he said and hung up.  
Within minutes I was dressed. Amy and I decided that we'd dress like the opposite. I dressed like her and she like me. I can't believe how uncomfortable thongs are! The shirt showed off my stomach and the baggy pants were comfy. "You look cool." I said to her. "Oh yeah," she laughed. "I feel like a boob, I've never dressed like this, with tight pants and t-shirts. Well, i used to but I like my stuff so much better. No offense. How do you like my stuff?" "I like it, except a thong. I don't know why I bought them I'm not a huge fan of them." I said. "Adam is going to laugh at me." She shook her head, "He'll think you look hot." We grabbed our stuff and went outside, the guys were waiting. I had to contain my laughter becasue Adam went to give Amy a kiss. "Hey." He said. "Hey, Adam." I said. He turned to me and said, "Hey Amy." After about 5 minutes I couldn't take it anymore and I said, "Adam, it's me, we dressed like each other, She like me and I like her." Jay and Kurt laughed at Adam's mistake. "You look good in this stuff. Baggy clothes look great on you." Jay said. "Thanks, Jay." "I don't know about you guys," Kurt said. "But I'm hungry!" I laughed. "Let's go!" I said. At breakfast, Adam was holding my hand as I listened to Kurt tell us about winning his gold medals. When he was done, I looked over at Adam who was still very quiet. Jay noticed it too. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked Adam. "Oh, I'm just thinking about life you know? Kurt wins a gold medal, Jay, you're engaged, you know, Clarissa's engaged." Adam said.   
"What?" Jay said totally faking it.  
"No way!" Amy exclaimed.  
"Are you serious?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah, I'm serious, guys." Adam said. I sat quietly. "To whom are you engaged?" Kurt asked. "Oh, a guy named Adam." I said. "A guy named Adam Copeland." Jay, Amy and Kurt all stared and laughed. "Oh my god, Congradulations," We were bombarded with that. We answered as many questions as we could and then we went into the van after we ate and began to drive.  
"Who do we have matches against tonight?" I asked. I didn't want to wrestle tonight, I wanted to curl up in Adam's arms and watch. "Edge has a match against...ummmm, Deam Malenko." Kurt read off the schedule. I never read mine I just walked out when I heard my music. I didn't use Edge's music--   
'You Think You Know Me.' I used my own, it was called..."Blood Brother." It was Christian's but he never used it so I used it. "Christian you've got a match against Test." Jay nodded. "Clarissa...you've got a match." Kurt continued. "Who against?" I asked. "Defending--against Ivory." Kurt said. "Someone interfere with the match." I asked. "Sure, i will" said Amy. "Thanks!" I said. "You're welcome." she said. "Lita and Edge no match, Edge just accompaning Clarissa to the ring. And I have a match against jericho again. No interferences." Kurt finished.   
"Great, sounds like fun." adam said. We all laughed and continued the long drive to Seattle.  
That night we all won our matches except me because I had Amy interfere so it was a no contest and I still held on to my belt. Backstage Adam and Jay were talking about something, Amy, Matt and Jeff were talking and Kurt was in the ring. All the other divas were chatting. I didn't fit in with them, they didn't like me much. Chyna told me I was the next Jennifer Lopez, my ass was too big, Stephanie (who I do get along with) was busy with Test at the moment, Jackie and I never spoke and Terri compared me to Britney Spears, "Hey Britney," she'd say. "How are your implants?" I was always being chided about the way I looked. I sat in my room and saw that on my chair the storyline was there. I picked it up.   
"The story line will begin on Raw is War on Monday which is being filmed live in Calgary" (a wonderful 10 hours away.) it read. It would begin that "Christian and I were eating something and are laughing and I had something on my face and he walks over to me and gets it off me and then kisses me! Edge walks by and pushes Jay away. Thus begining the fight and Edge swearing he'd never forgive me. I laughed and thought how stupid! Just then Jay walked in. "Hey. You looked a little miserable. Wanna talk?" he said sitting down.  
"I'm just so tired, Jay, I have never been so tired in my life." I said. "And now I've gotta drive out to Calgary." Jay shook his head. "I'll drive. you sit in the passangers seat and sleep. Amy is going with Matt and Jeff, it's just us 3." I grinned. "Good, sleep...i need it." I said. He smiled. "Did you read the storyline?" I nodded. "You've got to kiss me." "Cool." he said. "You can practice, you know if you want." I said a little embarressed. "All right," he aid just as embarressed as me. So he set it up ( a table with a plate on it.) and we began. "It's hard, Christian. I need sleep." I said. "I know, Clarissa, I do too. Oh you've got something on your face." "I do?" I said. He nodded and stood up. He came toward me and said, "Right here." And he pulled me by my waist suddenly and kissed me. But this was not practice. When he pulled away. I looked at him and I couldn't speak. Niether did he. Adam came in and said "Practicing huh?" He smiled. "Dont get to serious with her, she's mine." And with that he gave me a kiss too. I never had felt so guilty in my life.


End file.
